


The Things I've Heard

by ladymacbeth77



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Anal Sex, Car Sex, Explicit Sexual Content, Incest, M/M, Oral Sex, Sibling Incest, Slash, Voyeurism
Language: Italiano
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-09-01
Updated: 2012-09-01
Packaged: 2017-11-13 08:17:00
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 441
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/501389
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ladymacbeth77/pseuds/ladymacbeth77
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Post 5x10. Crowley e le cose che sente spiando quello che accade sull'Impala.</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Things I've Heard

Crowley si versò un bicchiere di whisky e ascoltò con attenzione. Finora i due fratelli non avevano fatto altro che litigare tra di loro su non si ricordava bene cosa; in fondo non era importante, era la solita guerra intestina su chi ce l'aveva più lungo. Dean, a quanto aveva avuto modo di capire.  
Il demone aspettò, sapeva che ogni litigio era preludio a qualcosa di molto più piacevole.  
E in effetti non dovette attendere molto.  
“Sam...” il sussurro di Dean gli arrivò alle orecchie, amplificato dalle casse.  
Crowley ghignò e chiuse gli occhi, lasciandosi dondolare sulla sedia. Poteva immaginarsi benissimo la scena: Sam chino sull'inguine del fratello, impegnato a leccarlo dalla punta alla base mentre Dean affondava la mano tra i capelli folti dell'altro, guidando i movimenti nell'illusione di avere una parvenza di autorità in quei gesti che Sam sapeva compiere benissimo da solo.  
“Sam!” Un urlo improvviso. Il più giovane doveva aver accolto l'erezione del fratello nella sua bocca e aver cominciato a succhiarlo con voluttà, cercando di dargli piacere. Ma Dean non si accontentava di questo, non gli bastava.  
Il demone sorrise, sapeva calcolare i tempi alla perfezione. Proprio in quel momento, infatti, sentì di nuovo la voce di Sam, staccato a forza da quel prelibato banchetto.  
“Dean, e dai! Potrebbero vederci!” Crowley ghignò, immaginandosi il rossore che in quel momento doveva colorare le guance del giovane.  
“E tu lasciali guardare” rispose Dean, mentre fruscii di vestiti facevano eco alle sue parole. Il demone immaginò i loro corpi nudi mentre si univano in un abbraccio, reso scomodo dalle dimensioni ristrette della macchina. Sapeva che Sam stava sotto e non gli ci voleva molta fantasia per vederlo a quattro zampe sul sedile didietro, mentre Dean lo preparava accuratamente per non fargli male.  
“Dean!” L'esclamazione del minore, nella quale il dolore si mischiava al piacere.  
Crowley lasciò che i loro gemiti invadessero la stanza, come una musica di sottofondo, intanto che si versava un altro bicchiere di whisky. Immaginava il sesso duro di Dean che penetrava dentro al fratello con quella sicurezza data dagli anni e dalla conoscenza perfetta dei loro corpi. Immaginava quelle mani che percorrevano i muscoli di Sam, sentendoli contrarre sotto i palmi per la potenza delle sue spinte, prima che una di esse scendesse a dare sollievo all'erezione pulsante del minore.  
Se li immaginava venire insieme mentre i gemiti diventavano urla per poi trasformarsi in respiri affannati.  
A quel punto Crowley abbassò il volume: le smancerie post sesso lo annoiavano terribilmente e non aveva nessuna voglia di sentire i due Winchester che si coccolavano come delle femminucce.  
“Ah, se quell'Impala potesse parlare...” sospirò, sorseggiando il liquore.


End file.
